The future of Brooklyn Nine Nine with peraltiago
by WisdomSea
Summary: What happens when kickass detectives face a new challenge, harder than taking down bad guys. Parenthood. This fanfic has all your fav Brooklyn nine nine characters and is set after season 6. And it watches Amy and Jake tackle parent hood, new bad guy and the classic line - Title Of Your Sex Tape
1. Sickness Scene

**Jake's POV**

I woke up at 6am to Amy, throwing up her guts in our bathroom. I immediately run to her side and hold back her hair, so she doesn't get vomit in her hair.

"Omg Amy, are you okay?!" I ask. Amy isn't usually sick, if anyone is sick it's usually me, not Amy.

"Ye I'm good Jake, it was probably just something I ate yesterday." She replied.

Oops, I cooked dinner yesterday.

"Are you sure? Are you going to go to work?"

"Yes and Yes Jake, it's okay, I'm good, and anyways your only a couple of metres away from me most of the time, you can keep an eye on me if you need to."

"Okay Ames, as long as your okay." I say.

She then starts throwing up again and so I kept holding back her hair.

———————————————————

_*at the 99th precinct_*

Amy and I walked in to work 3 mins early, which by the way is a good time for me, considering I'm usually late.

"Good morning everyone." I say loudly.

I get a murmur or hellos from everyone, and a "hello my bust buddy Jake!" From Boyle.

We then all move into the briefing room, where Amy has been asked to join us.

"Good morning." Captain holt started. "Yesterday night, there was a double murder, both victims where police officers and they died last night in hospital. I'd like to put Sargent Santiago and detective Diaz on the case, while Detectives Peralta and Boyle finish up there 'right street drug bust' paperwork."

"Aww but captain." I argue. "A double murder, from a dude who hate police offices, is soooo cool!"

"Dismissed." Captain Holt says, ignoring my request.

While Amy is talking to Terry, I go talk to Rosa.

"Hey Rosa, Rosie, Rosa." I say.

"Call me Rosie again and that will be the end of your life. And what do you want?"

"Can't friends just talk like -."

She gave me the look of death, so I just got to the point.

"Amy was sick this morning and she still came to work, she told me not to worry, but I'm worrying, so can you please text me if anything happens to Amy or if she is feeling sick while at the case? Please?"

"Awwwww, Jakey boy is worried about his girl. And of course bud, I'll make sure she's okay and I'll tell you if anything happens."

"Thanks so much Rosa." I say.

Then Rosa and Amy leave to go to the crime scene.

**Amy's POV**

The whole ride to the crime scene, Rosa was talking about her date with her girlfriend,but I was only half listening. That was because A, I felt sick, and B, I could be pregnant. Like my period was late and everything but, I somehow haven't gotten the courage to take a test yet, I mean it could be due to stress and I could just have a stomach flu.

Once we got to the site, me and Rosa decided to Role play what could of happened.

"So the murderer came through the kitchen window we assume as there where signs of forced entry." I started.

"And then he must of passed the fridge as his finger prints had been brushed on the fridge." Rosa continued.

"Then he must of grabbed a kitchen knife and -." I stopped speaking and threw up all over the crime scene.

Rosa immediately ran forward and grabbed my hair out of my face and then yelled for one of the forensic officers to get some water for me. I threw up 5 times before I was okay. And In that time Jake and Captain Holt managed to arrive at the crime scene.

_*on Jake and Rosa's Texts while Amy was throwing up all over the crime scene*_

Rosa = hey Jake ur wife just threw up all over the crime scene

Jake= what?! Is she okay? Rosa? Are you helping her? Did she puke on a dead body?

Rosa = I'm not sure, yes, and no

Jake = me and Captain Holt are coming right now, we will be there in 4 mins

Rosa = ok

*_back to present time*_

I felt someone grab me from behind in a hug after I finished throwing up. I knew it was Jake, so I turned around and started crying a bit. Damn throwing up makes you feel so bad.

He immediately started asking me if I was okay, and then asked Captain Holt if we could both have the rets of the day off. Captain Holt agreed and said that if I was not better in three days he would give Jake the murder with Rosa and I could help Boyle with the paper work.

I felt really weak and it sucked, because I'm supposed to be strong and nothing was supposed to bring me down, but somehow this did.

Jake then picked me up, and then put me into a walking position so we could walk to his car and go home, as we were walking off Rosa and Captain Holt stopped is so they could speak.

"Hey Amy, I hope you get better, because, I need you as my parter In this case, and I don't want to have to deal with your childish husband again." Rosa said with a laugh.

"Sargent Santiago, I hope you become healthy again, as being ill doesn't suit you. And I need one of my best detectives and one of my best sergeants back on the force." Holt said, in his usual Robot like voice.

I thanked them both, and me and Jake walked back to his car and we drove home. After we got home, Jake made me rest. While he was finishing off his paperwork, I texted Rosa something.

_Rosa and Amy's messages_*

Amy = Hey Rosa can you do me a big favour, please?

Rosa = sure, what do you need?

Amy= can you go to the store and get me three pregnancy tests, please. And don't tell Jake yet, because I want to tell him.

Rosa = okay, I'll deliver them to your house in 30 mins, okay Amy?

Amy = okay Rosa, thank you so much xx

_back to present time_*

Well I have 30 mins to tell Jake that I could be pregnant and our wholes lives could change forever. Well. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Jake, can you come upstairs, now, please?"

"Sure Amy, I'll be right up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Hey guys! That was the first chapter in my paraltalago fanfic! Please comment/ review below on what you what to happen in this story! It will get better I promise!!

Thanks for reading and remember to check out my other story!

xoxo

~WisdomSea


	2. Announcements

**Jake's POV**

I was walking up the stairs and I wondered what Amy wanted to tell me. She sounded a bit nervous. Once I got,upstairs I saw Amy sitting in our bed.

"Hey Ames, what's up." I say as I sit down in the bed beside her.

"Jake, I need to tell you something important, and well I'm not 100 percent certain if it is true yet, but we will know within the hour." Amy told.

"Amy, whatever it is we will get thro it together." She looked nervous and I was trying my best to speak calmly, but being honest, I was nervous, I hope she didn't want to break up with me. "Ames please don't break up with me." I stutter fastly. She starts laughing.

"Jake, I love you, I would never leave you, no matter what happens, and I hope you never leave me."

"Amy I would never leave you, I love you more than anything in the world, so what do you need to tell me?"

"Jake. I could be pregnant."

"Omg, how do you know have you taken a test?"

"Well I'm late, I think I've been having morning sickness and well we have been "trying to reproduce" at least once a night for the last three months, and for the last months and a half we have used no protection, and Rosa is brining me some tests and she will be here any minute." She said.

I then heard the doorbell ring, it must be Rosa.

I walked downstairs and opened the door for Rosa. She then handed me a bag full of tests and told me she has to dash back to the precinct to interrogate a perp. So off she went and I went back upstairs to Amy.

She looked at me and we both went into our bathroom.

"So uh what do ya do?" I ask. Because I have no idea what woman do with pregnancy tests.

"It says that I have to pee on all three sticks and then wait 5 minutes and it will tell me if I'm pregnant or not." She replied.

"Okay."

She peed on all 3 sticks and then set a 5 minute timer. We waited in silence for the 5 minutes and then the timer went off.

"You ready to see if your pregnant?" I ask.

She nodded her head and we looked at the tests. 3 positives.

"Your pregnant." I say

"I'm pregnant."

"Omg." I yell excitedly. "I'm gonna be a daddy." I grab her by the waist and spin her around.

"And I'm gonna be a mommy." She yells in giggles.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and I take her downstairs to the living room, where I tickle the hell outta her, 'yelling we are parents', 'I'm a daddy your a mummy' and 'we are having a baby'.

"So do ya know how far along you are?" I ask after 2 hours of tickling her and us lying on the couch.

"Not yet, but we can book an appointment for tomorrow?" She says, checking appointment times on her phone.

"Okay, and when do we tell our friends and work and our parents?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"Well Rosa already knows, but I know she won't tell anyone. And I'd like so make sure the baby is healthy before we tell anyone." She told me.

"Okay, Ames."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Ames"

"Now let's get back to what we were doing." I said. Before I tickled her and we fell asleep on the couch together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Hey I hoped you like that chapter!

Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are so nice and awesome!!!

The next chapter will be up soon! Be sure to check out my other stories :)

xoxo

~WisdomSea :)


End file.
